


Rightfully Mine

by MariaStone



Series: My Precious Brothers [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Marco is possessive, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi, ace is greedy, yaoi hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Sharing is caring, and Marco's finding it very difficult to care~





	1. Chapter 1

Marco rubbed his tired eyes and sipped from his glass of rum lethargically.   
It was his responsibility to take care of the ship’s records, files, bounties, etc…  
Everyone knew Marco for being the one to take care of his business regardless of anything. If the world was ending, he would be standing in the midst of panic wondering if Oyaji took his medicine that day or not.   
Despite being the most conscientious person everyone knew there were times when his mind would wander and he would be left feeling…  
Bored.  
He sighed and continued his work...yep. Not like he was waiting for anything to happen, ya know, anything....at all that could possibly provide an excuse for him to-  
“Gross Namur, you still have meat in your teeth! Get back!”  
Marco’s dull eyes flicked to his door where on the other side was giggles and laughter of the Whitebeard 2nd and 8th division commanders. The rumbling and shaking of his cabin’s walls obviously meant that the two were playing and roughly, might Marco add.  
A loud thud against his door made all movement stop, “Oh my gosh Ace, I am so sorry.” the fishman said as sincere as he could while laughing.   
The fire being hissed in pain, “Whatever.” he laugh-grumbled.  
“Aw man that was pretty loud, I hope we didn’t disturb Marco.”   
The said commander held his breath as the two contemplated outside, then the soft voice of his lover made his heart skip a beat, “You go ahead Namur, I’ll check on him.”  
No questioning him one bit, the fishman left and as anticipated, three solid knocks came to his cabin door.   
Not the one to show his desperation, Marco waited a while before getting up to open the door to look down at the freckled faced commander.   
He blushed making him 10 times cuter to the phoenix, “Hey Marco, hope we didn’t bother ya out here.”   
“No, it’s quite alright. I get it, you guys get bored sometimes.” he stated.   
“Ha, like you don’t get bored.” Ace scoffed.  
Marco lifted an eyebrow, choosing his card carefully, “Well yes, that’s true. But there’s little on this ship that can satisfy my boredom.”   
As planned, the fire user took it as a challenge, his eyebrow raising in interest, “ Oh really?”   
Marco couldn't help but smirk, “Really.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marco held Ace by his wrists above his head while they kissed violently.   
Ace was bucking his hips against Marco’s so rough and full of need, he was finding it hard not to strip the boy right there.   
Marco traveled down the boy’s neck, kissing and sucking, bitting oh so harshly as to sure to leave marks.   
“Ah, Marco...not so hard…” he panted.   
Marco smirked, he wanted to leave marks. Wanted to show others on the ship that Ace was taken and already had been claimed.   
The blonde slipped his hand down to unbuckle the boy’s belt to his shorts, slipping the accessory out with ease. His hands worked diligently as they unbuttoned his shorts, letting the article of clothing fall down to the boy’s ankles.   
Within seconds, Marco saw Ace’s arousal come to life, the swollen body part glistening with precum.   
Chapped lips attacked his again, “Marco, your clothes...too…”   
The Phoenix smirked, “I’ll let you do the honors.” he said, falling back on the bed to support his head with his intertwined fingers.   
Ace straddled Marco’s lap, his legs on the opposite sides of his, his nimble fingers working towards the man’s violet shirt.   
One by one, Ace popped the buttons off, his concentrated look of lust tracing every muscle on the blonde’s body.   
“Your skin is flawless…” he awed, using his fingertips to trace a rock-hard ab.  
Marco snickered, “When you have my devil fruit ability, scars is one thing you never have to worry about.  
Ace’s grey eyes wandered, “You’re beautiful…”   
Marco lifted himself up just a bit to meet with Ace’s lips, “That’s what I should be saying.”   
Ace finished getting the man undressed and the two held each other in a loving embrace while they kissed passionately for what seemed like forever.   
It wasn’t until Marco sensed a feeling of uncertainty from his lover, that he stopped, “What’s wrong Ace?”   
“I wanna try something...if it’s okay with you.”   
“Depends.” Marco said warily.  
Gentle hands pushed Marco down to lay on his back, the silk sheets sticking to his hot back like glue. Ace rocked his hips, looking down at the flushed blonde through the ebony locks fallen in the line of his lust filled gaze.   
He licked his red and abused lips, “I wanna ride you.” he said voice strong and request quick but clear.  
Marco smirked and quickly grabbed the boy’s hips, guiding him to be right on his lap, his cock straining against the boy’s freckled cheeks.   
He gave one a playful smack earning a gasp from the fire user, the boy looking back to watch as he guided Marco’s cock to his needy hole, his entire body practically screaming with want for the Pheonix to be inside of him, to reach the deepest depths of his body like no one has ever before.  
Ace lowered himself slowly, every inch of Marco being sucked into him so easily. Marco let out a strained grunt as Ace’s tight heat surrounded his arousal, the sensations driving him crazy.   
Ace finally let out a moan as he reached the base, his insides feeling hotter than usual. He looked down and smiled at the man, “Let’s go.”   
“After you.” Marco smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace’s hips burned and felt sore, Maro’s fingers leaving pale spots from where he held onto his lover for so long. Ace rocked back and forth, moaning out with every thrust from Marco’s cock hitting his prostate on the head each and every time.  
Marco was in bliss, having the handsome boy rocking back and forth, and up and down on his dick, moaning his name out like a prayer, bucking his hips uncontrollably, it was enough to make him go mad.  
Marco reached for the boy’s weeping cock and said fire user exclaimed with pleasure, his sweat glazed face twisted with a plea, “Marco...ah~no, don’t...I’m gonna…”  
But it was already too late as the man started pumping the boy at a delicious pace. Ace held his hands over his mouth to keep the heart melting moan from escaping his adorable lips.  
White ribbons of pleasure splattered all over Marco’s ripped chest and Ace’s hole convulsed, wringing out the remainders of his orgasm.  
The tightening action almost sent Marco over the edge but he needed more than that. He sat up to hold Ace close, his hands supporting the boy’s ass as he leaned up to peck at his lips.  
Sweaty hands came up to grip the sides of his face as Ace’s lips crashed into his, the boy’s tongue exploring every inch of his oral cavity. He took a deep breath in and let it out on Marco’s lips, the both of them smiling at each other lovingly.  
“Get on all fours.” Marco whispered softly, Ace not hesitating to obey.  
Ace held himself up, his palms gripping handfuls of expensive royal blue silk cover, preparing for what was to come. He watched Marco position himself on his knees behind him, giving him a little wink before thrusting into him in a single attempt.  
Ace gasped for air as he slumped on the bed, his cock standing at attention yet again.  
Only Marco could do that to him, wring him dry and still find a ridiculously sexy way to get him all worked up yet again, without fail. It should be illegal to be that hot…  
With a single thrust, Marco buried himself deep inside the boy, the both of them letting out throaty groans.  
Marco sighed, he's never felt this close to coming from simple penetration before. Ace’s insides were tight and warm, slick from sex, and convulsing with pleasure around his throbbing cock in the best of ways.  
He bent down to nip at the boy’s freckled ear, “Relax Ace…” he moaned.  
The boy let out the sweetest whimper, “I am...relaxed…” he panted.  
Marco groaned out of pure lust and frustration, rubbing his nose in the sweaty crook of Ace’s neck.  
He was screwed, if this was Ace while he was relaxed, there was no way he was going to last as long as he would want to.  
The boy turned his face to give Marco a spine shivering look, “Kiss me.”  
Without a second thought the blonde bent down to take the boy’s sweet lips that were now beginning to swell, the pouty, rosy look to them giving Ace all the more sex appeal than he already had.  
“Can I move now?” He asked and saw his raven colored hair shake with a yes.  
One thrust had Ace mewling into the pillows, arching his back to rest his chest on the cool sheets. He gripped a handful of the silk and couldn't help but rock his hips to meet with Marco’s rough and sloppy thrusts.  
“Ace-” he grunted.  
“Inside.”  
Marco slowed down to see grey eyes staring at him with burning love and determination, “Cum inside.”  
Not being able to pinpoint the look Ace was giving him bothered Marco but he brushed the feeling to the side to blow his load inside of Ace’s willing hole.  
Marco bent down so his chest could lay flat against the boy’s tatted back, kissing his neck and shoulders. Ace's hand came up to intertwine with Marco’s and the Phoenix held it tightly.  
It was an uncomfortable position, but being buried inside Ace like this was something Marco could die happy doing.  
He felt the boy’s hand tighten around his, “Marco?”  
The soft and almost childlike tone in the boy's strained voice made Marco a little scared to be honest, “Yeah?”  
“I-” but he stopped there and Marco waited a good few minutes before the boy shook his head, almost as if he was in debate with himself.  
Marco leaned up a little bit to look Ace in the eyes, “Ace, what's wrong?”  
The freckled boy’s face gave another undetectable emotion and then he turned to Marco, “You're heavy.” He finally said.  
Marco let out a sigh of relief and slipped out of the boy's leaking hole, “Sorry bout that. Let's get you cleaned up before…” but before Marco could even utter the rest of his sentence he looked in front of him to see Ace dead asleep, face down ass up.  
He chuckled lightly to himself and moved the boy's hips to lay down sideways. He crawled under the covers with the tired boy, his natural body heat engulfing the both of them in a comfortable cocoon of warmth.  
Marco hesitated. He wanted to hold him. So. Bad.  
He went to war with himself for half n hour to either keep it cool or go ahead and smother the fire user with the affection he's been trying so hard to jar in for the past couple of months.  
It was when he was ready to turn his back to the boy that Ace literally rolled over to where he fit perfectly under Marco, his body fitting his like a puzzle piece.  
“Stop acting so cool and cuddle me ya jerk.” Ace mumbled.  
Marco couldn't help but sport the happiest smile he's cracked in a while and brought his arms up to possessively cradle the younger male in his embrace.  
Marco finally came to a conclusion; no matter what position he was in, as long as it was with Ace in his arms, the world could come to and end and he would die happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the ending for the entire series, so enjoy~!

Marco was the luckiest man on Earth.   
To wake up to the glowing face of Portagas D. Ace, cuddle him, and have mind blowing shower sex right before the day started was all he needed to confirm that he was, in fact, the luckiest man on Earth.  
He was now talking to a fellow commander, slightly excited knowing they were to anchor on an island soon. He was already scheming up to sweep Ace off and spend quality time with the boy, maybe even taking him on a proper date as soon as they touched land.   
“Acccee-kuunnn~!”   
Shamelessly Marco turned to the deck at the mentioning of his lover, slightly agitated to learn it was their 16th division commander gliding towards the boy in a glorious teal kimono.  
Ace’s face lit up as he raced to hug the crossdresser tightly.  
Of course to the other crew mates, their morning greeting was perfectly normal but Marco knew better than that.   
God, how could he had been so stupid! He completely forgot all about Izo and Thatch...  
The two men were his beloved lovers as well but the bittersweet memory of the very first time all four of them became one came flooding in his mind, reminding him that he was definitely not alone on trying to win over the prized boy’s affections.   
But Marco was very competitive and very possessive, and it’ll be a cold day in Impel Down before he allowed anyone, and that meant anyone, to steal Ace away from him.   
Family or Not.   
He politely dismissed himself from the conversation and began to go over to the two men who were now recently joined by Thatch as well. The brunette kissed Ace on both of his cheeks, earning a shy giggle from the fire user, the two beginning to fight playfully.   
He finally strolled up to them and they all stopped.   
“Goodmorning Marco.” Izo purred affectionately, the tone in his voice sending shivers down his spine and blood rushing to his lower regions. Ever since that day, him and Izo never really had the chance to make love one-on-one and the need for the Phoenix was prevalent in his honey brown eyes.   
He cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying his best not to get riled up for the geisha so early in the morning, “Goodmorning Izo.” he replied stiffly.   
“Sup brother.” Thatch said slapping a hand down on his shoulder and hooking it around to hug the man sideways. Marco smiled at the gesture, “Goodmorning brother.”   
Thatch leaned in to look over his shoulder, himself being hidden from the two raven haired men, “Heard you had some fun with the little one last night. How was it?”   
Before Marco could even utter a response, Ace chuckled, “It was absolutely amazing.” he said cooly before walking up to the two men, giving Marco and Thatch a sensual glare, “If you must know.” and with that walked away right between the two men.   
Marco’s eyes instantly fell on his ass as he walked away, the way his shorts hung off his hips perfectly, right above where he knew sweet greatness resided.   
Izo chuckled darkly to himself, “Oh he is just too cute~.”   
Marco looked down to see the geisha with a predatory glint in his eyes, his silk robe sleeve covering his mouth like it did when he was deep in thought.   
He glanced at Thatch to see the brunette man had a sexy smirk plastered on his lips as his green eyes were glued to every one of Ace’s moves.   
He shook his head, “Look at us, we look like a group of perverted old men.” he said. The two other’s attention snapped to him, Thatch busting out in laughter and Izo slapping his shoulder bashfully.   
“Shut up Marco. As if you weren’t staring too!” Izo snapped.   
“Never said I wasn’t.” he chuckled.   
“But still…” Izo mused, “The thought scared me at first, terrified me, but I think...I think I really do love that boy.” he said drifting off with a soft chuckle to his words.  
Marco’s emotions went haywire from that simple comment and he was in the midst of sorting them out when Thatch barked out a laugh, “You think? Ha, I know I do.”   
Marco’s eyes went wide as he turned his attention to the taller male, a look of pure admiration still fixated on fire devil fruit eater across the deck.   
He blinked a few times before pinpointing his core emotions; jealousy and irritation were number one, for sure, but he also felt...happy.  
He was so happy he had this and even happier for Ace, considering what he’s been through, that he was able to give all of this to him.   
He felt radiating unconditional love and admiration for the boy coming off of the two men and no matter how bad he wanted Ace all to himself, if he had to share, he wouldn’t want it to be anybody other than his two precious brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment~Comment~Comment


End file.
